Una tarde lluviosa
by RedLemons
Summary: Lo que sucedió entre Shane y Mitchie aquella tarde... y nunca nadie supo. Capítulo ÚNICO. ShanexMitchie.


**Una tarde lluviosa.**

**Punto de vista de Shane.**

Aah… Recuerdo bien aquella tarde… aquella tarde en la que conocí a Mitchie Torres, y la tarde en la que todo cambió en Camp Rock.

El día estaba nublado… era el segundo día en el campamento.

Entré en el comedor, observando seriamente a todos los nuevos campistas, tan enérgicos como siempre.

Miré el reloj, pero antes de que pudiera saber qué hora era, alguien tropezó delante de mí y chocamos.

- ¡Oye! ¡Ten más cuidado! –Regañé, en un tono… grosero, como ella me calificó.

- ¡Lo siento mucho! –Se disculpó sin mirarme, pero eso no duró mucho más, pues levantó su mirada, y al ver de quién se trataba… -¿Sabes qué? No lo siento nada, Shane. –Me dijo fría.

- Me vale si lo sientes o no, quién seas. –Dije alzando una ceja, y me alejé sin dejarla hablar.

Era una joven de cabello castaño, muy lacio. Ojos marrones, y una expresión infantil en el rostro.

No sé por qué me odiaba así, ni siquiera la conocía, pero no iba a dejarlo pasar.

Tomé mi almuerzo y me senté en una mesa solo, aunque pronto varias niñas vinieron a hablarme…

- Wow Shane, ¡No puedo creer que esté contigo aquí! –Chillaba una… su voz era realmente irritante… Justo en ese momento, la misma muchacha que tropezó antes, pasaba por ahí.

- ¡Wow! ¡Shane Gray! –La oí decir en tono burlón, dedicándome otra mirada de odio.

Yo sólo le sonreí provocándola, a lo que reaccionó sorprendida, evitando la mirada… sí, la haría caer pronto.

Luego de almorzar, pude notar algunos relámpagos a la distancia, y ya podían escucharse truenos: una tormenta muy fuerte se aproximaba, y nos recomendaron quedarnos en nuestras cabañas.

Fuí directo a la mía, y todo lo que hice fue recostarme en mi cama a pensar… pensar en aquella joven del comedor… ¿Una chica que me odiara? Eso era interesante… Sonreí para mí mismo y me puse de pie de un salto.

Salí de la cabaña, y después de dar algunas vueltas, encontré la bendita cabaña de aquella joven.

Sigiloso, me acerqué a la ventana, que estaba sin traba… pude notar su silueta recostada dándome la espalda… _Perfecto_.

Probablemente sólo se hubiera recostado, pero no creo que estuviera durmiendo realmente, así que di unos golpecitos en la ventana esperando reacción, pero fue inútil.

Abrí aquella ventana sin hacer el menor ruido… no me pregunten como, y de un salto ya me encontraba dentro.

Me acerqué lentamente a su cama, ella ni siquiera estaba tapada, y claro, estaba vestida.

Casi sin respirar me recosté a su lado, y como era obvio, ella lo sintió y dio un grito. Yo le tapé rápidamente la boca.

- ¡Shh! ¡Soy Shane! –Le informé para que dejara de gritar. Yo estaba detrás de ella, por lo que no pude ver su expresión, pero puedo imaginarla perfectamente.

Ella no dijo nada, y una vez que quité mi mano de su boca, la deslicé suavemente por su costado, hasta su cintura.

La muchacha estaba inmóvil, y podía sentir su nerviosismo.

- No estés nerviosa… no voy a hacerte nada... que no te guste. –Susurré en su oído, acariciándola suavemente, y noté cómo se le puso la piel de gallina.

Continuaba en silencio.

- Vamos, ¿Me dices tu nombre aunque sea? –Susurré con la misma suavidad, y esta vez subí mi mano desde su cintura a su mejilla, haciéndole una caricia. Un trueno más se escuchó, y las pesadas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer sobre Camp Rock.

Al no obtener respuesta, decidí presionarla un poco más.

- ¿No vas a decirme, entonces? –Dije, y la atraje más a mí, anulando toda la distancia entre nosotros.

- ¡Aléjate de mí! –Reaccionó al fin, y de un salto se puso de pie. -¿Para qué viniste? ¿Para provocarme como a todas? ¡Vete! –Me reprendió, y yo ya de pie, sonreí.

- Vamos, _Mitchie_ . –Le dije. –Ambos sabemos que yo te gusto, y tú a mí, ¿Por qué eres tan dura? –Dije provocándola.

- ¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre? –Me recriminó, cruzándose de brazos.

- Lo leí… ¿Aquí? –Respondí mostrándole un pequeño cuaderno amarillo, que decía "Canciones de Mitchie".

Una expresión de horror se apoderó de ella.

- ¡Deja eso! –Dijo acercándose. -¡Dámelo! ¡Ahora! –Me ordenó, pero sin hacerle caso, levanté mi brazo lo más alto que pude, para que ella no pudiera alcanzarlo.

- Ya ríndete, Mitch. –Dije sonriendo, mientras que ella, en puntitas de pie, intentaba alcanzar su tesoro, sin notar lo cerca que estaba su rostro del mío.

- Es inútil… -Dijo resignada y se quedó inmóvil frente a mí, mirando a otro lado. -¿Por qué lo haces? –Pude notar cierta angustia en ella.

No supe qué responderle, me sentía avergonzado… me sentí un cretino por un momento. Yo no era así, jamás había hecho eso antes, pero estaba jugando, aunque ahora veo que de verdad, para ella no era un juego…

- Mitchie… -Quise disculparme pero no pude.

Ella bajó la cabeza suavemente, y yo sentí tantas ganas de abrazarla y besarla…

La observé por un segundo, y sin pensarlo más, tomé suavemente su mentón, atrayéndolo con delicadeza, acercándome más y más, hasta que pude sentir el roce de sus labios en los míos… pero no, no quería un roce, quería un beso.

Así que, así fue, lentamente, con toda la ternura de la que fui capaz, la besé, y me sorprendí al ser correspondido de tal manera…

Fue un beso lleno de ternura, y cada vez con más pasión; acaricié su mejilla con delicadeza, ella rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos, acarició mi cabello, mientras yo abracé su cintura con mi brazo libre.

Nuestro beso pudo ser eterno, pero la falta de aire nos obligó a separarnos.

La miré a los ojos… se veía tan linda, que instantáneamente arrancó una sonrisa de mis labios.

Ella mantuvo la mirada, y sonrió igual que yo… para ser ella la que me besara esta vez.

Fue todavía con más pasión, una de sus manos en mi nuca, mis brazos rodeando su cintura, su otra mano posada delicadamente en mi mentón… el beso perfecto, pero pronto ese beso se terminó, y fue continuado por otro más corto, y otro, y otro…

Cada vez con más desesperación, esos besos no terminaban nunca. Empujé suavemente a Mitchie contra la pared, sin dejar de besarnos.

Ella despeinó un poco más mi cabello, y yo acaricié su espalda por debajo de su camisa, mientras que mi otra mano había vuelto ahora a su mejilla.

Sus manos tampoco tardaron en bajar, y pasar por debajo de mi camisa, para acariciar mi espalda tal y como yo hacía.

Besé su mejilla, y bajé para besar su cuello suavemente, una y otra vez. Las caricias continuaban… pero luego de unos segundos así, Mitchie me detuvo.

- Shane… -Escuché su dulce vocecita en mi oído.

- ¿Qué sucede, Mitch? –Pregunté sin comprender bien.

- Ya está siendo suficiente. –Me dijo, quitando mis manos de donde estaban, y tenía toda la razón. Otra vez, me sentí tan avergonzado.

- …Lo siento mucho, de verdad. –Dije mirando mis pies… podía sentir aún el calor.

- Está bien, Shane. No pasó nada… -Dijo soltando una risita, y agachó su cabeza para que la mirara a los ojos.

Inevitablemente sonreí y le dí un último beso en los labios.

La tormenta continuaba igual de intensa afuera. Mientras contemplaba la lluvia, noté que Mitchie desapareció de mi lado. _"Ya volverá"_, pensé, y efectivamente, al cabo de unos segundos apareció por detrás mío, con una guitarra en sus manos.

- ¡Ven! –Me invitó a sentarme con ella en un sofá, y ya con la guitarra en mis manos, me pidió que tocara alguna canción.

_Everytime I think I'm closer to the heart..._ -Comencé a cantar. Era la primera vez que le enseñaba a alguien mi canción "I gotta find you".


End file.
